Kamen Rider Mix
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Kamen Rider reunited for another adventure (Sorry boring summary)


Here the Haruto/Koyomi (Come back to life because of the Hope of Haruto later in the story), Tsukasa/Natsumi, Philip/Akiko, Shotarou/OC and Kit/Maya (American) Fanfiction. (Add: Kouta/Mai (Man and Woman from the beginning), Yoko/Kaito (back to life), Akira/Takatora)

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider cast

_if the writing is like that is because is the song lyrics_

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the first chapter (Part 1) of Kamen Rider Fanfiction :)

**Chapter1 (Part 1): Underworld, the future, Detective, Reunited **

Everyone was already reunited but girls with girls and boys with boys. Haruto, Tsukasa, Kaito Philip, Shotarou was together (Kit will joined them after by surprise) and talk in the house of Takatora. Then Natsumi, Yoko, Akiko and Loly (Shoutarou OC) was together (Maya will joined them after by surprise) and they were at Natsumi house. Koyomi wasn't there but everyone know what happened. For Kouta and Mai only Haruto, Takatora, Akira, Yoko and Kaito know about why they are not here.

*With Haruto, Takatora, Tsukasa, Philip, Shotarou and Kaito at Takatora's house*

They were all at the principal piece ( living room).

**Haruto:** Been a long time since we see each other like this.

**Philip:** Yeah, that's true. ne mina?

**Tsukasa:** Yes, demo what happened

**Shotarou:** we didn't even talk about girls. Did you have a girlfriend?

**Haruto:** Well me I only have Koyomi Hope... I was falling in love with her but she's gone now...but I have her hope.

**Philip:** Me I have Akiko.

**Tsukasa:** I have Natsumi.

**Takatora:** I have Akira, Kouta sister's.

**Kaito: **I have Yoko. You do you have a girlfriend Shotarou?

**Shotarou:** Yes, her name is Loly. Where is Kouta Kazuraba?

**Takatora:** Well actually is a long story but to be direct he...

**Kaito:** He has the golden fruit. I mean he is the man from the beginning...and then he lives with Mai on a new planet for their condition.

**Philip:** So then they aren't with us...

**Kaito:** Yes they are with us but just by talk I mean you can heard them but can't see them. Just when you sleep sometime.

**Shotarou:** Then they almost like Koyomi, no?

**Kaito:** Kind of but anyways they can appear anywhere.

**Haruto:** Oh...lucky for you guys...me I just heard her hope to protect her I can't communicate. With her...

**Takatora:** Maybe we can bring back Mai, Kouta and Koyomi back, with the technology.

**Tsukasa:** Really? It's impossible!

**Takatora:** Not if Haruto take his magic with Kouta Kazuraba magic and Mai magic to, though her power is mix with Kouta power.

**Shotarou:** IMPOSIBLE!

**Philip:** Shotarou...everything is possible even this but is more complicated...it can turn Koyomi back but she can be a great person or not like the other time...you know...

**Haruto:** Well anyways I will try it...just one problem...How do we make Kouta and Mai come here ?

**Kaito:** Tch...It will difficult Kouta Kazuraba and Mai are happy where they live.

**Takatora:** Maybe Haruto can do it I am sure.

Everyone looked at him (Takatora) and all shocked say...

**Everyone:** HE CAN ?

**Haruto:** How can I do this with my magic?

**Takatora:** Try to let your magic in the universe and they (Kouta/Mai) Will see it...Well maybe. Give it a try?

**Haruto:** Okay but I want to do this outside...to not make such a disaster...

**Kaito:** Let's go.

Everyone go outside when they are outside Haruto take his magic and point the universe...It's make a big line red (Like his ring to henshin).

**Shotarou:** Wow...A big line? What he going to happened? Do you think it's will work?

**?:** Only thing I can say is that is a good think that I expected from Takatora.

**Kaito:** Who are you?

**Tsukasa:** A villain?

**?:** I am Kit, Kamen Rider Dragon.

**Shotarou:** oh...okay...WAIT WHAT? KAMEN RIDER ?

**Philip:** Dragon...You tell me something...You are the one who is American right ?

**Kit:** Yes Philip. I am Kamen Rider Dragon the only person who is American...So then Haruto are you finished?

**Haruto:** Almost just few minutes and then we be waiting for their answers.

Everyone take a sit on a banc except Haruto because he finished his mission. When he have finished he sit next to Tsukasa and waiting...After five minutes they see something entering just few cementer in front them. It's was Kouta Kazuraba.

**Kit:** Who are you ?

**Kouta:** I am Kouta Kazuraba, Kamen rider Gaim, and I presume that you are Kit, Kamen rider Dragon, the only person who is American.

**Kit:** How do you know and how do you come here...I mean you come here like a illusion to make it real...

**Kouta:** I listen the conversation between you guys and I came here because I see the signal from Haruto and for the ''illusion to make it real'' it's a long story I don't want to tell...It's kind of tragic.

**Kit:** It's okay.

Kouta just say okay with his head and say...

**Kouta:** Thanks to understand Kit. Then now should we do this Haruto? I have to hurry.

**Haruto:** Sure, so can you revive Koyomi with your power and mine together?

**Kouta:** I can try let's do this!

Then they did mix together their power and a big flash appear. Everyone close their eyes and opened it and...

**Koyomi:** Haruto-san?

**Haruto:** Koyomi?

**Koyomi:** How...Kouta?

**Kouta:** Koyomi...I bring you to life with Haruto magic.

**Koyomi:** Really? I am a human now?

**Kouta:** Yes but you need like before the magic from Haruto to survive...

**Koyomi:** Okay! Thanks Kouta...! I am so happy!

She hugs Haruto and then she say.

**Koyomi:** I will go see the girls. See you later guys.

**Everyone:** Okay.

And when she leaves...

**Kouta:** Well guys, I have to go help Mai, see you later maybe :D

**Shotarou:** Wait Kouta.

**Kouta:** Yes?

**Kit:** Can you come back to a human?

**Shotarou:** I was asking if you want to go with us at the attraction park?

**Kaito:** Attraction...park...tch...

**Tsukasa:** What...why.

**Kouta:** Try to come Shotarou and Kit I can't really being a human anymore.

**Kit:** Because of the golden fruit?

**Kouta:** yes, but I try to be there every times but I can't stay longer on this planet. So Takatora tell my sister that I doing fine. See you...

Kouta disappears...

Everyone (Kit, Kaito, Shotarou, Tsukasa, Philip, Takatora and Haruto) go to the attraction park...

Here the first chapter (Part 1) Sorry for being waiting I have Exams, anyways hope you guys like it and I will probably do the second part soon. ;) Sorry Again


End file.
